Sadistic Choice
by ariel's atlantica
Summary: Hermione is given a choice...a very hard one at that. Will she choose Harry, the boy she's been in love with for a year? Or will she choose Draco, the sexy blonde Slytherin who's suddenly stolen a little piece of her heart?
1. Chapter I

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Hello, hello, hello all you _HP_ (highly anticipating book 6). This is just a little ficcie I whipped up, & I hope you enjoy it. I have some others on the way, so keep an eye out! R&R, if you don't mind, hehe._

_**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own _Harry Potter_, and I don't know J.K. Rowling. Wish I did though!_

_**SUMMARY: **Hermione is given a choice...a very hard one at that. Will she choose Harry, the boy she's been in love with for a year? Or will she choose Draco, the sexy blond Slytherin who's suddenly stolen a little piece of her heart?_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter One**

Was it just my imagination or did I catch myself staring at Draco Malfoy? I snatched my gaze away as soon as I noticed. But somehow, I couldn't help it...Malfoy had become extremely attractive over the summer, and not just physically. His blond hair, once sleek and shiny, now fell shaggily and loosely around his head. His gray eyes, once so empty, now had a touch of blue in them, and were deep and fathomless (don't ask me how I noticed this, I don't even know). I do know one thing, however; I was falling for Draco Malfoy.

Now there was a major problem in fancying Malfoy, or anyone else for that matter; I was with Harry. In love with him as a matter of fact. What the hell was I doing, thinking of Malfoy like that, when I was claiming that Harry was all I needed? Besides, this was _Draco Malfoy. _The ultimate Slytherin, _our _ultimate enemy.

It didn't help that today was September first; meaning all Hogwarts students were making the annual trip back on the train. And I, of course, must share a compartment with Mr. Malfoy himself for twenty glorious minutes. _Glorious! Get a grip on yourself Hermione! _I wasn't losing my head just yet, but if Draco didn't leave my thoughts alone I just might...

"What are you thinking about, Granger?" I guess he noticed me gazing out of the compartment window. And it didn't sound nasty - it sounded curious.

"Don't you dare try to be nice to me now, Malfoy." I didn't trust him...but I wanted to. NO! I didn't want to!

"Why not? There's a first time for everything isn't there?"

"I suppose so, _Malfoy_."

"So, what _are _you thinking about?"

"Well, if you must know, I'm thinking about Harry." I wouldn't dare tell him I was thinking of him as well.

"Potter? Blimey Granger, that's a waste of brain power."

I must be missing something; he almost sounded jealous. But Draco Malfoy, jealous of_ Harry Potter _because he couldn't have _Hermione Granger_? The very idea was absurd, laughable. Harry and Ron would suggest I see Madam Pomfrey for feeling the way I do. I almost wanted to march _myself _up to the hospital wing. But at the same time...part of me didn't think I was so crazy. Crazy about Draco, maybe.

I decided to wait it out for a while. This whole mess would probably blow over in another week or so. Because really, me, in love with Draco Malfoy? Seeing as I had common sense, I knew it couldn't _really _be happening. It was just some stupid crush that I had, seeing how much he'd changed (for the sexier) over the summer. And fortunately for me, being the bookworm Hermione Granger that I am, I have the perfect thing to distract me; the library. I couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts for my sixth year.

:DRACO:

I plead temporary insanity, I really do. To think that I, Draco Malfoy, would fall for a buck-toothed, bushy-haired Mudblood. I'd have my _own _head, forget my father. Somehow, however, it was difficult to hide my feelings, and that was extremely rare in a Malfoy. I actually asked the stupid Gryffindor bitch what she was thinking about. Like I'm supposed to care! And even if I _did _admit that I liked her, she'd never in a million years feel the same about me. Either way it went, it looked like I was pretty screwed.

_A Mudblood _I kept thinking to myself. I wanted to curse her into oblivion for taking over my mind, yet I wanted to kiss her soft Muggle-born lips at the same time. It was really distressing, what with all my sixth year classes, especially that torture chamber Potions. I could barely concentrate, and I was sure my grades would slip even further if I didn't get a blasted grip on myself. No, I wasn't quite falling head over heels for her. I just couldn't get her out of my head, away from my thoughts. I tried to scold myself everyday but the scolding did no good. I wanted Gra - Hermione, but I didn't want her. That was another thing; I caught myself calling her Hermione a lot instead of Granger. Definitely a bad sign.

I decided, as I was heading up the marble front steps of Hogwarts School in the carriage with Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy, that I'd have to let the ugly, horrid excuse for a female wizard go. It wouldn't be easy, of course, requiring more focus on the bushy bookworm. Shoot! Looks like that plan backfired before it could be initiated.

I was now in the Great Hall, well away from Granger, safe and sound at my Slytherin table with my Slytherin friends. Ah Salazar, how noble you are. Damn! The bushy bitch looked at me - _again. _Why doesn't she bury herself in a book, or scarf down her food and rush off to the library? I'm sure Madam Pince is her best friend, and that's saying something, as Madam Pince doesn't have many friends at all, let alone students.

"Malfoy, are you okay?" What? Who was that, interrupting my train of thought! Oh curse Goyle!

"Of course I am, you stupid great prat, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you look all...preoccupied." Who the hell told him to get smart all of a sudden?

"Look Goyle, I'm thinking, okay? Of course _you _wouldn't recognize that."

"Well okay, I was just making sure." Oh how very touching.

"I'm going to the common room," I said to Crabbe and Goyle, and I headed off.

Nothing like a good walk through the freezing dungeons of Hogwarts castle to take your mind off things. Yes, the stupid little Mudblood git was a thing. I felt a stab in my heart as I mouthed that word: 'Mudblood.' It was harsh, really, to use on a girl like Hermione Granger. I mean, she was smart enough, and she'd definitely gotten some womanly curves over the summer. And now that her hair had gotten a little straighter (although I'd still classify it as bushy), I wondered how it'd feel to run my fingers through it. Maybe I should just stop trying to deny how I feel about her and let her know. NO! I couldn't tell her, I couldn't.

:HERMIONE:

_Harry, think about Harry _I told myself. Why was it so hard to choose between the two? Why was there even a choice to begin with! This idiot Slytherin, who's never been nice to me a day in my life (until recently of course), had no business in my head like this. It was Harry I was in love with; Harry should be the one I'm thinking about every hour on the hour. Since it was after dinner and I had homework, I decided I'd take a walk, clear my aching brain, and where would I end up? The library of course. Was there any way I could ignore it? It was calling my name!

But my sanctuary became a nightmare when I spotted the only person who could make a bad day worse; Draco Malfoy. What the hell was he doing in the library anyway? Oh, and like smiling at me when he noticed me approaching made it any better. I veered around a corner (bet he wasn't expecting that!) and hid behind a shelve of books. I didn't even know what the books were about, but I started skimming the names on the spines. I caught certain titles, such as _Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger, but I was paying too much attention to Draco to actually pick up a volume and read it. That changed, however, when I saw him rise and head straight for my hiding place.

"Well, fancy meeting you here, Hermione." He called me Hermione. I think I'm getting scared.

"Yeah," I muttered, not being able to think of anything else to say. He looked extremely seductive, leaning on the bookcase with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well...how are you and Potter getting along?" Oh _puleeze_, like he really wanted to know.

"Why are you acting like you care?"

"Am I acting? I'm not acting. To tell you the truth, I'm a bit jealous." I think I'm having a heart attack.

"What did you say Draco? Wh-why would you be jealous?" My voice was shaking and I was making no effort to hide my nervousness.

"Well duh, Hermione, look at you! If you haven't noticed your new curves, I have. And I must say, I like what I see." This was too weird for words. I remained silent for a few seconds.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying, Draco?" I'd closed the book I was 'reading' and approached him.

"Did I hear a purr in your voice Miss Granger?" I didn't care how odd this was getting anymore; there was now no more than an inch of space between us.

"Maybe, Mr. Malfoy. Look, I have a confession to make..." He cut me off with a single

finger to my lips. He then replaced his finger with his own lips.

"I'm with Harry, you know," I whispered when he pulled away. My arms were around his neck, his around my waist.

"I know, but put it this way, now is the time choose. Now that you know how I feel about you, and you've got both my and Harry's kiss, this is your chance to choose. Who will it be?"

He lifted my chin to his, kissed me one last peck on the lips, and then departed back to his Slytherin friends. He was right; this was the time to choose. I headed back up the marble staircase to Gryffindor tower, emotions almost drowning me with every step I took.

"Hey Hermione!" It was Harry; he was wearing a look of utter euphoria. Too bad I couldn't relate.

"Hi Harry! How are you?" I kissed him on the cheek and tried to look as happy and un-preoccupied as possible.

"Oh please, that was pathetic," Harry whispered. I kissed him again; this time on the lips, more passionately.

"That's better. Hey, I hear our dormitory's empty. You could put a Silencing Charm on it, and...well, you know." His voice was slow, low, and sexy.

"Oh...Harry, I'm not really in the mood right now. I'm really sorry," I apologized quickly, seeing the disappointed look on his face. I hated doing this to Harry, I really did.

"Oh...well, that's all right. We've got the rest of our Hogwarts career right?" He was horrible at hiding disappointment.

"Well...I guess I could _get _in the mood. For you anyway." I had to, I couldn't help myself. I loved him, and I hated seeing him disappointed and hurt.

"That's sweet Hermione. But if you really don't want to..."

"No, I do. For you, I do." I kissed him again.

"Okay, let's go." He took my hand and we headed to Gryffindor Tower together.

_Now this was more like it_, I said to myself as I cast my convenient Silencing Charm on Harry's four-poster. It felt good to be touched by Harry, the one who I was really supposed to crave for, the one who was supposed to be taking up my time. And for a while, I thought I'd made my decision...


	2. Chapter II

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Hello, hello, hello all you Harry Potter readers. Just so we're all on the same page, there are only eleven more days until Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince releases! Are you as excited as I am? I'm sure you are. Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy this little story I have. R&R would be greatly appreciated, and I don't mean rest & relaxation._

_**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Harry Potter, and I don't know J.K. Rowling. Wish I did though!_

_**SUMMARY:** Hermione still hasn't chosen between the Slytherin sex-god and the Boy-Who-Lived. Is it getting any easier for her? I don't think so. And Draco's about to make it even harder..._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Two**

_I wonder what the Mudblood is doing now_, I said to myself as I stared at the ceiling of my four-poster. No, too harsh! _Hermione, I wonder what Hermione is doing now_. Maybe I shouldn't have given her a choice at all. Maybe I should've just kept my Slytherin sex-god mouth shut. I'm helping her cheat on Potter. Of course he's Potter, and I don't really care about him. But still! He's Hermione's boyfriend and friend, and I'm not sure she'd be happy doing something like that to her friend and boyfriend. Oh well, I got myself into this situation; I'll get myself out. Unfortunately, Goyle decided to drop into our dormitory. Why he and his gorilla buddy have to be so intrusive and persistent, I'll never know. Even gits as thick as them should be able to leave well enough alone.

"Hi Draco." God he annoys me.

"What do you want, Goyle?"

"I dunno, I just wanted to see if you were okay." Yeah right.

"Goyle cut the crap."

"I'm serious; me and Crabbe are worrying about you." What is _with_ these two lately?

"I wish you two would quit." They were really testing my last nerves.

"You just look...preoccupied."

"Goyle, it's none of your business what's going on in my life. I'm sure you can't even comprehend the concept of thought."

"You shouldn't be so mean you know; we're only trying to help."

"Then wobble your fat arse back to the Great Hall and leave me the hell alone. I need thinking time."

And with an insulted look, Goyle was gone. Finally! But who should show up next but the gorilla boy himself. If I didn't want to finish my magical education at Hogwarts and keep my parents' heads on I'd curse him right here in this dormitory.

"Crabbe, get out!"

"Draco, you shouldn't torture yourself. It's not good for you."

"If you don't turn yourself around and leave, you big gorilla, I'll murder you. I know how to perform The Killing Curse, you know. My father's a Death Eater."

"So is mine."

"Get OUT Crabbe!"

"Okay, I'm going. But really, we're only trying to help."

I couldn't help myself; I seized the bottle of Sleekeasy's Hair Potion on the nightstand next to my four-poster and thrust it straight at Crabbe's head. It missed him by inches. I accomplished my goal, however; he was gone. _I need to go for a walk; get rid of my temper_. I left our dormitory and went straight for the blank stonewall leading out of the common room. I knew, of course, exactly where I was heading.

:HERMIONE:

"You guys, I need to go to the library."

"Again Hermione? Why can't you stay here for once?" Harry was whining; it was quite amusing actually.

"Harry..." I just gave him a look; he knew what it meant.

"All right, all right. See you at dinner?"

"It's a date," I gave Harry a quick peck on the cheek (in front of the entire common room, hehe) and turned for the portrait ho le.

Actually, I wasn't _really _planning to study anything. The library always cleared my head, and I _needed _a head clearing. I was making my little bushy-haired-Gryffindor way to the library, and I was a corridor away when I ran into none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Oh what a pleasant surprise." His evil smirk was gone; it was now a seductive smile.

"Hello Draco." Two could play the seductive-voice game.

"You know, I had a feeing I'd meet you here."

"Oh you did?"

"Well, it's before dinner. Ten minutes before. Why wouldn't Hermione 'bookworm' Granger be heading to the library?"

"Am I that predictable?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"So...did you want something Draco?"

"Well, not really. But now that you're here, there is something we could...arrange."

"What's that?"

"I know you and Potter have shagged before. Don't worry," Draco said, seeing the panic-stricken look on my face, "I have my sources but I won't tell a soul. Anyway," I could tell he was anxious to get the conversation moving.

"I don't feel it's fair in your decision that you've had Potter, and not me," I could feel the solution coming on, and it didn't look pretty.

"Are you proposing what I think you're proposing Draco?" I could barely believe my ears, yet I was dying to hear the answer.

"I believe I am. Meet me at the Astronomy Tower Friday night, after dinner. I promise we won't be there long."

"You can be very persuasive, Draco. All right, I'll be there." Even _I _could hear the purr in my voice.

"Excellent. See you Friday." And with a quick kiss and a wink, he was gone.

I couldn't believe I was actually planning to go through with this. After what Harry and I have been through, I'm preparing to go behind his back for a little Slytherin pleasure. Not to mention all the trouble I could get into for being out after hours...and in a forbidden (except for classes) area of the castle. I don't even like Slytherin! _I should stand him up, not go to the Astronomy Tower_,I thought to myself as I made my way to the library. But that magnetic force was still coming from Draco, pulling me toward him. The desire for that sexy Slytherin was still there. I was deceiving a love, yet I was fulfilling a craving at the same time. Now even I, Hermione Granger, was confused. And of course, I was no nearer to making up my mind.


	3. Chapter III

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Hope you all enjoyed it! I think the ending was a little weird, but hey; no biggie. If anything looks weird, let me know & I'll fix it. If it doesn't make sense, let me know & I'll fix it. Anyhoo, yeah, ENJOY! R&R is appreciated._

_**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter, and I don't know J.K Rowling. _

_SUMMARY: It's finally time for Hermione to choose her man...who will it be? Draco Malfoy, the sexy blonde Slytherin, or Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived?_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Three**

Friday night had arrived, and the evening was moving fast as I lay in my dormitory four-poster. Thankfully I was alone; I wasn't in the mood to be in the hustle and bustle (that the Weasley twins were causing, no doubt) of the common room. I turned my head to glance at the time; dinner was a mere five minutes away. I decided to (finally) head down to the common room. I wouldn't be able to avoid it forever.

"Hermione, what's wrong? You look terrible," Harry asked. I should've known they'd notice my moping.

"It's nothing Harry, really. Come on, dinner's in a few minutes."

I headed toward the portrait hole, but behind me I could've sworn I hear Ron mutter "Do you get the feeling she's hiding something from us again?" Frankly, that made me feel even worse, knowing that I actually _was _hiding something from them, something that would tear them both apart inside. I was having second thoughts as I made my way with Harry and Ron down to dinner, but as I entered the Great Hall and spotted Draco at the Slytherin table, I felt that familiar pull toward him. I smiled at him, and he winked back.

Dinner seemed to go by quicker than usual. It seemed we'd only been in the Great Hall ten minutes when I was finishing my steak-and-kidney pudding. My heart was pounding already; soon I'd be heading out into the Entrance Hall, making up some excuse to stray off to the seventh floor, in the corridor opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy.

In what seemed no time at all, Dumbledore stood and beamed at the entire Great Hall.

"And now that we have all eaten and drinken, it is time for bed. Off you go!"

Now I was shaking _along with _my heart pounding. I chanced a nervous glance over to the Slytherin table and I saw Draco rise, wink at me again, and head to the Entrance Hall with the rest of the Slytherins, Crabbe and Goyle in close proximity.

"Hermione, why do you keep glancing at the Slytherin table?" Ron asked.

"I'm not Ron, wherever did you get that idea? I'm glancing at the Ravenclaw table, at Luna – we've gotten quite close over the last year." Was I really coming up with alibis that easily?

"Whatever you say Hermione."

I finally made my way out into the Entrance Hall; now my task was to get to the seventh floor. How I'd do that without Harry and Ron noticing, however, I didn't know.

"Hey, why don't you two head up to the common room? I've got a little work to do in the library."

"Hermione! You've been in the library all week! Take some time off, please? For me?"

"I'm so sorry Harry, I can't. That's...why I was glancing at Luna," I caught sight of her out of the corner of my eye, "we're working together in the library."

"Hermione, she's in fifth year; what kind of work could you be doing with her?"

"I'm helping her with some of her work Ron! Look Harry, I'll see you later on tonight, all right?" and just to take his mind out of the suspicious range, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him the deepest kiss I could.

"Okay Hermione, I'll leave you alone for tonight. Come on Ron, we'll see you later tonight Hermione."

He kissed me one last time and disappeared up the marble staircase to Gryffindor Tower. I felt another small pang of guilt but ignored it and quickly ran to catch up with the fading outline of Luna.

"Luna! I need your help." I couldn't risk Harry or Ron finding out that I wasn't in the library with Luna.

"Yes, Hermione Granger?" Luna asked in her familiar dreamy voice. I was really in no mood for this.

"I need you to go to the library for me. If anyone asks you whether I was with you or not, tell them I was. If anyone approaches you in the library tell them...I went to the bathroom or something."

"Okay Hermione. I don't really know why I'm doing this, but I'm always ready to help a friend in need."

"Oh thanks Luna!" I brought her into a huge embrace then made my way quickly up the stairs.

**:DRACO:**

I glanced at the incredibly convenient clock on the wall in the Astronomy Tower. I was praying to myself that Hermione was on her way. I, the ultimate Slytherin sex god, was getting restless as I paced back and forth. It was quite pathetic that I couldn't find anything to do _but _pace. Draco Malfoy, the ultimate Slytherin sex god. _That phrase has quite a ring to it_,I thought as my feet kept carrying me across the room.

A few minutes later, however, I heard the knob on the door creak and in came Granger Manger. Ewww, what a despicable nickname, must work on that. Anyhoo, I approached Miss Hermione with a seductive stride in my step.

"I didn't think you'd show up." Must work on my seductive voice as well.

"Surely you don't think I'm a coward, Draco?" I'm being beaten in a battle of seductive tones. Oh the horror!

"Oh I hope not," and I kissed her. This was the beginning of a _beautiful _relationship.

The rest was lost in a whirlwind of bliss. I'm not sure how long we were in the Astronomy Tower (uninterrupted, hehe), but it was a shocking _midnight_ when we said good night. I remember, however, fragments of the evening. I remember snaking and working my way under her robes, I remember laying her gently against the rough walls of the monumental Tower, I remember touching her, kissing her. And she said it only hurt a little when we made love. She also said I was very gentle. Ha! I am a Slytherin sex god. What am I saying, of course I am! Anyway, I let her lay in my arms for a while afterward, but like all good things the night had to come to an end. Wow, I remember a lot more than I thought.

The problem now was who she was going to choose, between my Slytherin sex god self and that prat Potter. I met them in the Gryffindor common room that weekend, much to the disgust of many of the idiot Gryffindors. Hermione, it turns out, had told Potter everything that went on between us. It was really pathetic how disappointed he was; he was almost in tears. He should be thrown out of Hogwarts, seeing as no Hogwarts males would show even the slightest emotional instability. I thought he had thicker skin than that.

"Okay, I'm going to make my final decision between the two of you. One of you is going to be dismissed. Ugh, I watch too much MTV."

"What's MTV?" I asked.

"Shut it, you albino snake," Potter snapped.

"It's a Muggle thing! Anyway, gentlemen," Hermione interrupted, "I've come to my final decision. Now Harry, I love you, but I can't keep sneaking around..."

"I know that's right," Potter rudely blurted out.

"Therefore, since I'm sure you don't even want me back, Harry, after what I did to you...I'm afraid you're dismissed. I'm sorry, but I choose Draco."

"Are you sure, Hermione?" I was beaming. Ha! Slytherin sex god scores!

"I'm sure." And she kissed me.

"NOOOOOO!" Harry wailed. He needed help.

"Oh stop blubbering Harry! Relax, we're still friends."

"Don't talk to me for at least a month Hermione Granger!" And he stormed away.

"What's his problem?" I asked, still holding Hermione.

"I dunno," And she pressed her lips to mine again. It was a Romantically Comedic ending to a Romantically Comedic week.


End file.
